Cinderella (character)/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Cinderella in motion picture and television productions. Films ''Cinderella cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Cinderella-175.png Bed.png Tumblr mza3qfhF9N1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg Cinderella-512.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1140.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1299.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Cinderella-take-an-invitation.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Iceracinderella4348.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4684.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|The dress gets ripped. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Cinderella's lament. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Fairy Godmother comforts her. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|She is being measured for her princess dress. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png|"And look -- glass slippers." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Cinderella Shocked.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-571.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-678.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-743.jpg|"Oh, Bruno!" Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg|How does a cheese omelet sound? Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg|Cinderella gets '' as a princess '' Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Cinderella and prudence.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg|Cinderella crying File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1691.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1749.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1758.jpg Cinderella_with_invitations.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg cinderella_by_window.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cinderella two.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg cinderella_formal.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2253.jpg cinderella_with_rose.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2303.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|I think we're going to be great friends. Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg|"Someday I'll get this princess thing right?" cinderella_and_charming.jpg mice drawing.jpg cinderella_smelling_flowers.jpg cinderella_by_flowers.jpg __cinderella__.jpg cinderella with hanky.jpg cinderella writing.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg cinderella_flowers.jpg cinderella shocked.jpg cinderella_yellow_dress.jpg cinderella with birds.jpg cinderella holding a basket.jpg cinderella (2).jpg|Whistling cinderella (3).jpg cinderella by leaves.jpg cinderella arms crossed.jpg cinderella ((5)).jpg cinderella (6).jpg cinderella smiling.jpg cinderella (4).jpg cinderella and birds.jpg cinderella II.jpg cinderella singing song.jpg cinderella on a horse.jpg cinderella singing.jpg cinderella walking down stairs.jpg cinderella with book.jpg cinderella with dress.jpg cinderella (5).jpg cinderella with hair brush.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7714.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-80.jpg|You found my shoes! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-1.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2989.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-14.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg|Cinderella teleported into a demonic pumpkin carriage cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg|"We need to stop this thing!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|"Lucifer! Let him go!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg|"Bad kitty!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpeg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7177.jpeg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-2.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg|"Thank you!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6081.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1182.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (7).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (6).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (5).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (4).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (3).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (2).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (1).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (10).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (9).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (8).jpg Cinderella-twist-time-16.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (15).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (14).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (13).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (12).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (11).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (16).jpg Cinderella upset.jpg CinderellaIII-04.jpg CinderellaIII-12.jpg Cinderella and Charming Kiss.jpg ''Cinderella (2015 film) Hr Cinderella 1.jpg Cinderella 2015 14.jpg Cinderella 2015 13.jpg Cinderella 2015 12.JPG Cinderella 2015 11.JPG Cinderella 2015 10.jpg Cinderella 2015 7.JPG Cinderella 2015 5.JPG Cinderella 2015 4.jpg Cinderella 2015 2.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg Cinderella 2015 15.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Cinderella-Lady-Tremaine.jpg Cinderella 2015 21.jpg Cinderella 2015 18.jpg Cinderella 2015 20.jpg Cinderella 2015 19.JPG Cinderella 2015 17.jpg Cinderella 2015 30.jpg Cinderella 2015 28.jpg Cinderella 2015 27.jpg Cinderella 2015 22.jpg Cinderella 2015 43.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 35.jpg Cinderella 2015 32.jpg Disney_movie_cinderella_2015_screenshot_of_cinderella.png Cinderella 2015 56.jpg Cinderella 2015 55.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 50.jpg Cinderella 2015 49.jpg Cinderella 2015 47.jpg Cinderella 2015 59.jpg Cinderella 2015 57.jpg Cinderella_THUMB-1416425294038.png Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg Television House of Mouse Char 29195.jpg|Cinderella in ''House of Mouse Char 32787.jpg|Cinderella in Mickey's Magical Christmas Cinderella with prince charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed 3.PNG Tigger in house of mouse.jpg XerifeHOuseofM..PNG Cenicienta ofrece calabaza Mickey.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg 133416729255623.png CinderellaBelleAurora-House of Villains.jpg The Fates-House of Villains07.jpg Queen of Hearts-House of Villains06.jpg House Of Mouse - The Stolen Cartoons and a Missing Shoe.jpg Cinderellahouseofmouse1.png Cinderella surprised.PNG Cinderella's feet.PNG ''Sofia the First Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in ''Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg|"Your Amulet brought me here. It links all the princesses whoever wore it, and when one of us is in touble, another will come to help. Why are you so sad, Sofia?" Truesisters.jpg Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Only you can do that, but I think I can help you find your way." Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Cinderella_and_Sofia.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png|"Perhaps, all she needs is a second chance." Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png|"You could be True Sisters." ''Mickey Mouse (TV series) Tumblr n14hbcqM031r3jmn6o1 1280.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming in "Croissant de Triomphe". Mickey-mouse-croissant-de-triomphe-12.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming with Mickey Mouse in "Croissant de Triomphe". CdT 2.png Once Upon a Time Poor Cinderella.jpg|Jessy Schram as Cinderella 1000px-104Explode.jpg|Cinderella's Fairy Godmother arrives 104Sparkle.jpg OnceUponaTimeS01E04HDTVXviD-LOL0040.jpg 104 01.png Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Invitation Arriving.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella's Dress.jpg|Cinderella with her mothers dress Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella and Gus.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Cinderella and Prince Thomas Dancing.jpg Thomas-and-cinderella.png|Cinderella and Prince Thomas on their wedding day Cinderella_and_Snow_White.jpg|Cinderella with her friend Snow White Cinderella & Snow White.jpg|Cinderella & Snow White Ouat-1_4-cinderella-and-rumpel1.jpg|Cinderella finds out the terms of her deal with Rumplestiltskin Capture3.png|A pregnant Cinderella with Prince Thomas Cb20130521014317.jpg Onceuponatime.jpg Ashley Boyd.png ouat-ashley-&-mothers.png Once-Upon-a-Time-Mommy-club-2.png|Mommy & me class Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Ashley.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Ashley with Rifle.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Emma Healing Ashley.jpg|Emma heals Ashley Miscellaneous 452034205 640.jpg Cinderella Tiyldd.png|Cinderella in ''Walt Disney anthology series series CinderellaOW1.png|Cinderella alongside Grumpy in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland CinderellaandFairyGodmotherinSchoolhouseRock!.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother in "Schoolhouse Rock!" File:Cinderella Cameo.PNG|Cinderella's cameo in Teacher's Pet: The Movie Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries